Northern continent
The northern continent is the largest continent on Rankarth. It does not have any unified name. It lies north of of all the other continents except for Qassar, which lies far to the east. The northern continent stretches from the Traders' and Narrow Seas in the south to the Pale Sea in the north, and from the Farmost Ocean in the west to the Empty Sea in the east. Geography Geography and climate vary greatly in the northern continent. The Pathoral subcontinent is covered in high mountains and deep valleys. It is roughly divided into two sections, the Pathoral Highlands and Leparon Mountains, separated by the Great Vale. The Great Vale is a series of vales that run from the southeast to the northwest. There are many islands off the coast of Pathoral, especially off the coast of the Pathoral Highlands. The Leparon Mountains are in the south and east of Pathoral, and eventually run into the Stone Wall. The Stone Wall is a continuation of the Leparon Mountains in Pathoral. The Stone Wall marked by where the northern continent narrows, between the main continent and Pathoral. After the Stone Wall, the range becomes the Mountains of the Night and continues down the eastern coast. Moon Breaker, the highest mountain on Rankarth, is in the Mountains of the Night. East of the Mountains of the Night are the Forests of Falmyst which clear to fields around Big Brother Bay. The center of the continent is dominated by flat grasslands. This land is mostly flat, with long hills scattered around the grasslands. The hills rise to low mountains in the south, forming the Ghelain Mountains along the Narrow Sea. In the eastern edge of the Ghelain Mountains is the great Avring Rock, a colossal rock overlooking the Narrow Sea. In the northeast part of the continent is the Broken Peninsula of Erva. Said to have been destroyed by a falling god, the once whole land became a collection of islands and smaller peninsulas. The Broken Peninsula is sparsely populated, with small pockets of civilization. The murky waters around the islands are almost always covered with fog. Regions The northern continent is divided into several regions, each which are home to distinct cultural groups. Kingdom of Taliseen In the northwest corner of Pathoral, deep in the Pathor Highlands, is the Kingdom of Taliseen. Taliseen is one of the four kingdoms in Pathoral and the only one not a part of Grand Pathorland. The land is devoid of many resources and has lead many to consider it worthless. Highlander warriors are some of the fiercest on Rankarth. Grand Pathorland Grand Pathorland is an alliance of three kingdoms, Follavurn, Barroch, and Ulbareth. The alliance was formed to protect Pathoral from the once great Genseille Empire. The three kingdoms frequently trade and work together. While each kingdom has its own king, they are under the command of the High King of Grand Pathorland. Falmyst South of the Stone Wall is the land of Falmyst, also called Falmyst in the Shadows. It is the land that encompasses the Mountains of the Night and the Forest of Falmyst. Outsiders mainly trade and travel through the Forests of Falmyst, as the Falmysters do not allow anyone into the Mountains of the Night. Genseille East of the Forest of Duecar is the vast plains of Genseille. The fertile grasslands and many rivers have made Genseille the most populated region of Rankarth. Almost all the wealth in Genseille is controlled by a relatively small class of nobles. Genseille's nobles are famous for their extravagance. Enkara South of Genseille and at the western edge of the Ghelain Mountains is the small peninsula of Enkara. Its central location in the northern continent has made the cities of Enkara rich from trade. The largest city, Avrington, is built into the Avring Rock and is the home of the leaders of Duoism, His Divine Light and Her Celestial Shadow. Rehonn Isles A chain of islands located in the Narrow Sea. The Rehonn Isles connect the northern continent to Skaron Valo. The isles are scarcely populated with Skyhold as the only city on the isles. The isles are a haven for pirates and many who hunt on the Narrow and Traders' Sea find refuge in the Rehonn Isles. Erva The Broken Peninsula is in the northeast part of Rankarth. Once a large peninsula, Erva broke and was filled with water. The islands that formed from the peninsula are separated by small seas. Almost always covered in fog, very few dare to navigate Erva. Those who travel into Erva never return. People The northern continent is home to the most diverse set of races on Rankarth. These people are descendants of the ancient cultures of the First Empire, the Daemonkind, Whole Erva, and Sayla. There is no dominate power over all of the northern continent. Its people include: * Highlander - a large, pale-skinned from the Pathoral Highlands. * Pathoreen - the major people in Pathoral, The are descendants from the First Empire and the Daemonkind. * Falmyster - white-skinned people with dark hair and dark eyes. They have prominent ridges on their cheeks and jaw. They are the modern day Daemonkind. * Lareen - one of the people in Genseille. They are a pale skinned people with light hair and eyes. They are very similar to the Highlanders. * Saylan - inhabitants of the plains of Genseille, they are a dark-eyed people with olive skin. They are descended from the Sayla and speak a distinct form of Old Sayl. * Ervi - they are descendants of Whole Erva who live on the coasts bordering the Broken Peninsula. They have olive skin, yellow eyes, and dark hair. * Ervan - the mysterious people of Erva and descendants of Whole Erva. They have gray hairless skin and bright yellow eyes. Category:Rankarth Category:Landforms